


Doing It for the Family

by bracelitperson



Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Fluff, M/M, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Tinsel, dean and cas make out in the kitchen and sam doesn’t like that because it’s not sanitary, kind of like gabriel, theyre just a happy family and nothing’s wrong in their lives, this is so soft and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Cas, Sam, and Jack want to decorate for Christmas, but Dean doesn’t. The things you do for family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560319
Kudos: 23





	Doing It for the Family

Dean wasn’t ecstatic to be decorating the bunker for Christmas. But his dumbass family insisted it’s what normal people do. He insisted that they weren’t, but they huffed and complained until Dean let Cas, Jack, and Sam pick out twinkling lights and tinsel and tree ornaments at the store.

They got the tree from a local in town and put in the Dean Cave (they refuse to call it that and refer to it as the ‘living room’, which is less cooler in Dean’s opinion.) When they got home, bags full of Christmas decorations, Dean sighed heavily when Jack took out the strings of lights he got for the hallways, smiling brightly. 

“Can we put them up!?” Dean rolled his eyes fondly, scowling.

“You mean, can I put them up?” Sam scoffed and Cas rolled his eyes before throwing tinsel at Dean. Dean huffed dramatically as the tinsel hit the floor. 

“Why don’t we put the tinsel up first?” Cas suggests and Jack nods happily, gathering the green, red, and gold tinsel packaging. Cas and Dean follow Jack to the the hallway and Sams stays behind to start on the table decorations. 

“Why don’t you put up the tinsel, hotshot?” Cas blushes when he feels Dean whisper in his ear, hot breath on his neck. Dean chuckles lightly and excuses him and Cas to go get the latter and some tape. They take longer then necessary because of Dean’s persistent kisses and Cas’s whines of protest. 

Sam comes into the kitchen after they’ve been gone for more than 10 minutes asking for Jack. He sees Dean on top of the counter, (Dean! Come on! We eat here.) legs wrapped around Cas’s body as they make out. Sam yelps in surprise, causing Cas’s blush to rise in color and Dean to snicker against his angel’s neck. 

“What’d I say, Dean!” He huffs, but Dean knows he’s not actually mad. They grab the tape and the latter and go back to Jack. He has all the tinsel out of the boxes and has them organized on the floor by where he wants to put them. Dean helps him keep the latter still as Cas passes him tape. 

Sam comes in with a tray of hot chocolate and laughs when he sees they’re all covered in assortments of glitter. They all laugh loudly as they tell stories and put up Christmas decorations. Sam groans loudly when Dean licks the whipped cream Cas got on his nose. Sam can’t breathe when Jack somehow gets wrapped in tinsel. Dean smiles widely as he and Cas help Jack out of his tangle. 


End file.
